The dramatic popularity of citizens band (CB) radios in automobiles and other vehicles has given rise to a need for more convenient, effective and attractive means for displaying call or station letters and the operator's name or "handle". At present, haphazard means are employed to accomplish this, such as paper signs pasted on the rear windows of automobiles and various plates or tags attached to vehicles in a variety of unsightly ways. Generally, no means has been made available to illuminate call letters and radio names so that they would be readily visible at night.
The simple object of this invention is to effectively satisfy the above need by providing a very simplified, compact, lightweight and economical illuminating means for the call letters and radio name of CB radios on vehicles. The illuminating device is energized by radio frequency energy from the transmitting antenna and employs a light source containing phosphorescent or like substances which are excited by radiation to emit light. No other energizing source is required. A conventional fluorescent light tube connected to the antenna functions satisfactorily. The displayed indicia is contained on a translucent or transparent panel carried by an opaque housing which carries the illuminating bulb or tube and the housing is bodily supported by the antenna.
Other details and features of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.